Pairs Are Such A Thing
is the second episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Chisec While Keegan and Eva think they are in the front seats of a big bus heading to the end, they are actually sitting on the backseat. Lorraine managed to get Shawn and Hector to work with her which indirectly would mean Melany joins the group since she is currently the target from Keegan and Eva. Nebaj Things are looking good for Nebaj. Since their incredibly strong challenge performance, the group of six bond a lot together. Matt, Damian and Emma seem to be closer to each other than the other three are and they agree on working together. At the same moment of the creation of that alliance, Manuella found the red token and tells in her confessional she is super excited. Jalapa After the intense tribal council, Katie got into a nasty argument with Chris which led to some personal arguments. While Chris went to the beach to cool down, Katie and Xanthea took the time to keep calm and to focus on the game. However, Jacob and Yana realize now that those two blondes are indeed very close and worry about their future if they go with those two. The Challenge Sit Outs: Lorraine for Chisec & Emma for Nebaj. Three tribe members need to solve a puzzle which unlocks a key for a box. One tribe member needs to open the box and solve another puzzle, bringing that key to the last person who then has to complete a jigsaw puzzle. The tribe that does this the fastest win immunity. Once again, Jalapa has a quick start. They are followed by Nebaj and they are followed by Chisec. Chisec struggles a lot during the challenge, making a lot of messy mistakes. Jalapa has no problems this time though, making it easy for them to continue and winning this challenge easily. It's not a close battle between Nebaj and Chisec though since Nebaj solves all puzzles fast as well, sending Chisec to tribal council. Tribal Council At camp, Keegan and Eva try to rally up some votes to take out Melany. Since Melany never tried to actually bond with her tribemates and just assumed she was in the majority, the whole tribe decide to vote her out because of her laziness. At tribal council, Melany gets a breakdown and says she's not ready to leave. Shawn and Lorraine share some faces and nod their head. Shawn tries to make sure Hector sees they plan to flip back and save Melany but it's too late since he's already walking to vote. Shawn isn't sure who to vote but goes with his gut feeling. He knows Melany voted Eva and Lorraine seems to do so as well. The votes are then being read... Eva Melany Eva Melany Melany ... Eva. It's a revote between Eva and Melany. Hector seems confused and looks at Shawn, who tries to convince him to vote out Eva. Keegan sees this happening and sighs, looking annoyed and knowing that Eva will probably go home. At the revote, it becomes 4-0 for Eva. This means, Eva is the second person voted out. Final Words "This sucks! Those people are stupid, really stupid. They already take out someone who is gonna cause them a lot of challenge wins. As you could've seen, I was a beast in those challenges. But karma is a bitch. You gonna see that soon." - Eva, 17th Place.